Fate's Tricky Ways
by Kaitlyn Belle Korsak
Summary: Three ex-wives. Two lead detectives. One sergeant detective. One floating detective. One medical examiner. All crucial in a murder investigation. What could possibly go wrong? *formerly posted on my personal account, Rayna Marie Mills. Now posted here on this joint account, which I share with my cousin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so we met Korsak's first wife Dana in the episode Class Action Satisfaction and his third Melody in Seventeen Ain't So Sweet, but we don't know the second, so I decided to make her up. Originally I paired him with Dana, and I was going to have them get back together, but now I've got a whole different idea going on in my head, and I'm running with it. So here's Korsak's second wife (I wanted her to be the one he was married to the longest). Also, this is set around Season 4, but I'm keeping Frost alive and Angela and Sean together.**

 **Name: Kaitlyn (nicknamed Katie by Korsak)**

 **Married to Korsak: 12 years**

 **Left Because: Korsak refused to quit his job for her**

 **Played by: Kathy Najimy**

Korsak, Jane, Frost, and Frankie were all sitting in the squad room working on the last of their paperwork. They were all bored, and Frost and Frankie had taken to throwing paper balls at each other. After a while, a woman entered the squad room, glancing around until her eyes landed on Korsak.

"Vince." her voice came out softer than she'd intended, but he heard her and looked up. The others did the same. What they saw caused some suspicion.

The woman was splattered with blood from head to toe, her cell phone held loosely in her hand. She had tear tracks on her face and seemed shaken up.

"Kaitlyn?" Korsak said, standing up and cautiously taking a step toward her.

"You know her?" Jane asked, glancing the woman up and down.

"What happened to you Katie?" Vince asked the woman gently, ignoring Jane's question.

"I-i saw someone get killed." the woman, now identified as Kaitlyn, said.

"Korsak! Don't touch her, she might be lying!" Jane said as Korsak reached to take the woman's hand.

"She wouldn't lie to me Jane." he replied, taking her hand anyway and leading her to his desk.

"Will you please at least tell me how you know her?" Jane questioned, getting frustrated.

"We were married. I was his second wife." Kaitlyn answered for him. Frost and Frankie's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Katie, I need you to tell me what happened, okay?" Korsak said. Kaitlyn nodded.

"Uh, I was at work, and I heard a scream from down the hall. I turned my phone's camera on and went to check it out. I opened the door down the hall, it was uh, Maria Delgado's office. She's a defense attorney. Her office is there because the company I work at and a law firm share a building. I thought it was strange because Maria told me that she was going out to lunch. I guess she left something in her office that she needed. Anyway, as soon as I opened it, I got splattered with blood. Jason Levenson had stabbed her. He's a prosecution attorney from another firm. I got a picture of him holding the knife over her body, and I ran. I see you on the news all the time Vinny, and I thought it was best to come here." she explained. Korsak nodded.

"Okay Katie, I'm gonna need your phone so we can look at the pictures." She nodded and handed her phone to him. He in turn handed it to Frost.

"Alright, we're gonna need those clothes." Jane said. Kaitlyn nodded and took the hand Korsak offered her.

"I'm gonna take you down to Dr. Isles so we can get your clothes. She'll give you something to wear until I can get you home to change." he told her as he led her to the elevator.

"Vinny, I can't go home. Jason will find me, please don't leave me alone!" she begged.

"I won't Katie, I promise." he soothed gently. He placed a hand on her back as they entered the elevator and rode down to autopsy.

"Dr. Isles?" Korsak called. Maura appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Sergeant?" she asked. She took one look at Kaitlyn's blood splattered clothes and realized the reason for the visit.

"Uh, this is my second wife Kaitlyn. She's witnessed a murder, and her clothes need to be bagged for evidence." Korsak explained. Maura nodded.

"Susie?" she called. The senior criminalist walked over and stood next to her boss.

"Yes Dr. Isles?" she said.

"Please take Ms..." Maura trailed off, realizing she'd never gotten the woman's last name.

"Oh, it's still Korsak." Kaitlyn admitted. "I never got remarried and never bothered to change it. My maiden name is Hunziker." She blushed slightly at having to admit she'd never changed her name.

"Okay, take Mrs. Korsak to the crime lab and get her clothes bagged please." Maura said. Susie nodded and led Kaitlyn toward the crime lab, leaving Korsak and Maura alone.

"So that's the mysterious second wife hm?" Maura said casually.

"Uh yeah. I haven't seen her in a while, but she's apparently seen me on the news." Korsak answered. Maura nodded.

"I see. Do you mind my asking what happened between you two?" Korsak shook his head.

"It's okay. We had a real good marriage for a long time. We were married for twelve years. Everything was going great until I got shot during an arrest. I was in the hospital for two weeks. She'd had reservations about my job since the beginning, but that was the breaking point. When I got out, she begged and begged me to quit, but I wouldn't do it. We fought about it during the weeks that I was recovering. The day I went back to work, I came home to find her with her bags packed. She told me that it was my last chance to quit or she was leaving. Guess you know the rest." he explained.

"Stubborn old fool just loves his job too much." They both turned to find Kaitlyn smiling softly and fondly, leaning against the wall.

"But I never loved the job more than you. Not once." he told her. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know Vinny. I never doubted that." she said softly.

"I'm just gonna...go help Susie process your clothes." Maura said, slowly walking away. Korsak held a hand out to Kaitlyn, and she took it. He carefully laced their fingers together and led her back into the elevator.

"Alright Katie, after we get your statement, I'm gonna take you to your house so you can some clothes and things, and you'll come stay with me." he said. She nodded. It was quiet between them for a little while.

"You know, all this time I've been here, and I never said I'm sorry." Kaitlyn spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Korsak asked, surprised.

"Leaving." she answered. "I shouldn't have. I know how much you love your job. I knew it when I married you."

"It's alright Katie. I never blamed you." he said.

"I know you didn't. You're too good for that. But I blamed myself." she replied. Korsak released her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever blame yourself. You hear me?" he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes, nodding gently. The elevator doors opened, and they broke apart slowly. Korsak took her hand once more and led her back into the squad room.

"Jane, can we get Kaitlyn's statement so I can take her home?" he said to his former partner. Jane nodded.

"Uh yeah. Let's go." she replied. Korsak motioned for Kaitlyn to follow Jane into an interview room while he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from his desk. He joined them in the room and nodded that it was okay to begin.

They went through everything that Kaitlyn had said when she arrived, Kaitlyn answering any additional questions they had.

"Okay, you can take her home now." Jane said to Korsak. He nodded and slid the pad of paper over to her before standing and leading Kaitlyn out. They went downstairs and were headed outside when Korsak stopped in front of the cafe.

"Have you eaten today?" he asked. He knew that whenever she got immersed in her work, she wouldn't stop to eat. Kaitlyn bit her lip like she always used to do when she was guilty, whether she'd spent too much money shopping or she'd redecorated without letting him know. Slowly, she shook her head. Korsak gave her a disapproving look and took her into the cafe and up to the counter.

"Hey Vince. Who's this?" Angela asked with a smile at Kaitlyn.

"Angela, this is my second wife Kaitlyn, Katie, this is Jane's mother Angela." he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Angela." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. We've all wondered about you." Angela said. "What can I get you?" The two of them ordered and sat at the bar to wait. While they were waiting, Sean entered the cafe. He did a double take when he saw Kaitlyn. He cautiously walked over.

"Kaitlyn?" he asked. She gave a small smile.

"Hey Sean." she said.

"Wow it's been a long time. How are you?" Sean questioned.

"I've had better days." she shrugged.

"She witnessed a murder this afternoon Sean." Korsak supplied.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Kaitlyn nodded.

"I'm alright Sean. Just scared." she assured him. He nodded just as Angela came out of the kitchen with Korsak and Kaitlyn's orders.

"Hey Sean. You want your usual?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Ang." he said.

"You got a girlfriend Sean?" Kaitlyn asked. Last she'd heard, Sean would never love again. He nodded.

"Yeah. I was a little surprised myself, but...Angela's amazing." he said with a smile. A few moments later, Angela came back out, handing Sean his usual lunch.

"Thanks Ang. I'll meet you down here tonight, okay?" he said. Angela smiled and nodded, and Sean left to go back to work.

*After Lunch*

Korsak and Kaitlyn were just about to leave when Jane, Frost, and Frankie ran into the cafe, all three out of breath.

"Where's the fire you three?" Korsak asked, only half kidding. With the luck of the BPD team, a fire was entirely plausible.

"Well, we were looking for people with connections to Maria Delgado, so we could have a head start before we go to look at the body, so we were looking through all of her memberships to different places and stuff like that." Frost began.

"And we found some people with connections to her that also have connections to you." Jane said.

"Who?" Korsak asked, both afraid and confused. Kaitlyn grabbed onto his hand, also afraid, but no one commented.

"Dana and Melody." Frankie answered gravely. Vince ran a hand down his face. Just what he needed.

"Dana was your first wife right? I remember you telling me about her. And I heard about your marriage to Melody in the news." Kaitlyn commented. Korsak sighed.

"Yeah. What are their connections to Maria?" he asked tiredly.

"Maria was an alcoholic. She attended AA meetings with Dana's group. She was trying to turn her life around, which included losing weight that she gained from all her drinking. Apparently Melody got the funds for that yoga studio she wanted to open. Maria had a membership to try and lose the weight. The place is called Melody's Methodical Meditating." Frost explained.

"And I know this isn't exactly the right time, but Maura would probably say something like meditating and yoga aren't the same thing and then list off the differences." Jane said, trying to lighten things up.

"But we can handle their interviews so that you can take Kaitlyn to change." Frankie offered. Korsak nodded.

"Okay. Go pick 'em up."

 **By the way, I do NOT ship Rizzles, so there will not be any in any of my stories. Sorry to those of you who do ship them, but I don't. I ship Maura with either Frankie or Tommy and Jane with Casey. And yes, Angela and Sean are like my number one Rizzoli and Isles couple, so they will be together and stay together and probably have a lot more scenes in this story. BTW, if you ship them too, you should check out my story Love Is Sweeter The Second Time Around. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I figured I'd have a couple links to pictures that I see as Kaitlyn.**

 **1\. kathy-najimy/pictures (I especially love the end photo of the first row and the end photo of the second row)**

 **And this is the picture described as Korsak's favorite in this chapter (just obviously replace the man and woman in the photo with Korsak and Kaitlyn)**

 **1\. .**

 **And also, for the sake of a specific scene that we wanted to do for this story at some point, Korsak, Dana, Kaitlyn, and Melody all went to high school together.**

Korsak and Kaitlyn arrived at her house and went inside. Korsak sat down on the couch while Kaitlyn went into her bedroom to change. He glanced around the room, noting how many pictures were placed all over. There were some of the few family members she was close to, but the majority was pictures of them. Cutting the cake at their wedding. Their first dance as a married couple. The kiss that sealed their marriage. There were pictures of her with some of his family, who had taken a liking to Kaitlyn as soon as they'd met her. His favorite however was one his mother had taken about six years after he and Kaitlyn had gotten married.

They had gone to the boardwalk with some of his family for a niece's fifteenth birthday. The two of them had been walking a little ways behind, hands laced together as was the usual for them. Kaitlyn had been talking with his sister, who was only a few paces ahead, and had laughed at something the other woman had said. She had looked so beautiful with the sun setting behind them that he couldn't help but stop walking, spin her around, dip her, and kiss her. His mother had heard Kaitlyn's small squeal of surprise and had turned around, immediately snapping a photo. Once he'd let her up she had smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _"Was that your way of telling me to shut up?"_ she had teased breathlessly. He'd shaken his head and tightened his hold on her.

 _"Nope. That was my way of telling you I love you."_ That day was one that he classified as his most treasured memory. He stepped over to the mantle where the picture was placed and reached out to trace it.

"Vince?" Kaitlyn's call broke him from his memories.

"Yeah?" he called back, still staring at the picture.

"Can you help me with this?" He turned his head in the direction of her bedroom. With one last glance at the photo, he walked over and entered the room. Kaitlyn was standing with her back to her mirror, the glass reflecting that the back of her dress was unzipped.

"Whoa." Korsak said, turning his head so as not to make her uncomfortable.

"My zipper's stuck." she said as an explanation. "Besides Vinny, it isn't like it's anything you haven't seen before." He smiled at that and stepped over to her. She turned around, holding her hair up so it wouldn't get stuck in the zipper. He slowly zipped the dress up, just barely resisting the urge to press a kiss to her neck like he always had when he zipped up her dresses. He dropped his hands and stepped back.

"We need to get back to the station. I've gotta help interview Dana and Melody, and I don't wanna leave you alone." he said. She nodded, and they headed out. Arriving back at the station, Korsak could feel his blood pressure rising. All three ex-wives as witnesses in a murder investigation. Not what he needed, AT ALL.

They arrived upstairs to find an exasperated Jane, Frankie, and Frost.

"What happened to you three?" he asked.

"Melody." they all answered at once. He sighed.

"What's she done?"

"The only words she's said since she's been here are 'I want to speak to Vince'." Frost said.

"Dad!" Korsak turned just in time to see Josh before his son hugged him.

"Dad, what's going on? Why did they bring mom here? Is she in trouble?" Josh asked once he pulled back.

"No son, your mom's not in trouble. We just need to talk to her about one of the women who had a membership to her yoga studio." Korsak replied. Josh nodded, his eyes landing on Kaitlyn.

"I've seen you before. Dad had pictures in a box in his closet." he said.

"Josh, this is my second wife Kaitlyn. Katie, this is my son Josh." Korsak introduced them. Kaitlyn smiled, though a pang of hurt shot through her. She'd never been able to give Vince a child, and she knew how much he'd always wanted one. It really hurt her that Melody had been able to give him something that she herself couldn't.

"Well, step-son, but he raised me, so I don't think of him that way." Josh added. That lessened the hurt a little, but not by much. The boy was his son, blood or not.

"It's nice to meet you Josh." she said, not wanting to give anything away.

"You too." the boy replied.

"Alright, Josh, I want you to stay with Detectives Rizzoli and Frost. Katie, you go and stay with Sean." Korsak said. Josh nodded.

"Vince, I don't wanna bother Sean. I'll stay downstairs in the cafe or something." Kaitlyn told him.

"You'll be safer up here Katie." Vince insisted.

"I highly doubt anything is going to happen to me in a place crawling with cops Vinny." she pointed out gently. He sighed.

"Will you at least take Frankie with you?" he asked. She smiled softly at his insistent concern for her safety.

"Okay." she agreed. Korsak waved Frankie over and asked him to go with Kaitlyn.

"Sure." the younger man agreed. Korsak thanked him and kissed Kaitlyn's cheek, surprising everyone.

"You call me if you need anything, alright?" he said.

"I will Vinny." she promised. She took the arm Frankie offered, and the two of them left.

"How?" Frost asked.

"How what?" Korsak asked in reply.

"How did _you_ score _her_?" the younger man elaborated.

"Frost, are you legitimately hitting on Korsak's ex-wife?" Jane asked, a mixed look of disgust and amusement on her face.

"No, no, just acknowledging her obvious beauty." Frost denied. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Frost, that's called flirting. Which is the equivalent of hitting on her." she said.

"Hit on my wife again, and I'll shoot ya." Korsak said, only half kidding.

"Uh, don't you mean ex-wife?" Frost asked, amused.

"Either way, she's off limits." the older man said seriously. Frost raised his hands in surrender.

"I'd never go after your ex-wife man. That's not right." he said. Korsak nodded.

"Okay, let's go interview Melody and Dana." he said tiredly. Jane and Frost nodded and stood, heading for the interview rooms.

"Dad?" Josh called. Korsak stopped and turned toward his son.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Kaitlyn again?" the boy asked seriously. Korsak looked his son in the eyes and answered without hesitation.

"I never stopped."


	3. Chapter 3

Korsak and Jane entered Dana's interview room first and sat down in front of her.

"Vince, what is going on?" Dana asked.

"Another one of the members of your group has been murdered Dana." he told her gently. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Who was it?" she asked quietly.

"Maria Delgado." Jane answered. "We need you to tell us anything you can about her." Dana nodded.

"Um, she was a regular member. She was good friends with just about everyone. Real sweet girl." she said.

"She have any problems with anyone in the group?" Jane questioned. Dana shook her head.

"No, everyone loved Maria." she replied.

"Do you know of any problems she may have had with anyone outside of the group?" Korsak asked.

"She mentioned something about an abusive boyfriend. Jason something." Dana answered.

"Jason Levenson?" Jane said.

"Yeah, that's it." Dana nodded. Korsak and Jane shared a look.

"Did you ever see Jason?" Korsak asked her.

"A couple times. He would barge into one of our meetings, demanding that Maria come home. Once or twice he grabbed her arm, but I never saw any bruises afterwards."

"Did he ever threaten her?" Jane asked.

"The last time I saw him, about two days ago, she shared that she had broken things off with him. He came in a little while later, and they fought. He told her she'd regret ever messing with him. He said he'd kill her." Dana answered. Korsak nodded.

"Thank you Dana. Don't go anywhere, okay? This guy's dangerous, so we're putting you into protective custody." Jane told her. The older woman nodded, and the two detectives left the room and headed to Melody's. Jane took a deep breath.

"Here we go." she muttered before opening the door. Melody shot up out of her seat.

"Vince!" she said.

"Melody, we need to talk to you about one of your members." Korsak replied, getting right to the point.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because she was murdered." Jane snapped, already irritated with the other woman's attitude. Melody glared at her but sat down.

"Tell us about Maria Delgado." Korsak said.

"She was a really nice girl. I was her trainer. She wanted to lose some weight that she'd gained by drinking alcohol. We trained five days a week in the afternoon, and she also came to classes in the morning. She couldn't do anything too strenuous yet though. Always had bruises everywhere. Wouldn't tell me where they came from, but I suspected the boyfriend." Melody replied.

"Do you know the boyfriend's name?" Jane asked.

"Jason Lewison or Lakson or somethin'." the older woman answered.

"Levenson?" Korsak said.

"Yeah, that's it. Came into the classes a few times. Real angry man. Always yellin' and screamin' at her to come home or she was gonna get it." Melody told him.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Jane questioned.

"Two days ago. He came into the class that morning and told Maria to go with him. She refused, and he pulled a knife and held it to her throat. Told her she'd be sorry she ever played with his heart. I called security, and they took him out, but Maria didn't press charges. She said he'd never really hurt her." Melody answered. Jane nodded and stood.

"Alright, well we're putting you into protective custody, so don't go anywhere." Vince told her. She looked like she was about to protest.

"Don't argue. All the witnesses are going into protective custody." Jane said. Melody glared again but stayed silent. Jane and Korsak exited the interview room and went back to the bullpen. Maura was there with files in her hands.

"Results. She was killed by means of slitting her throat, which severed several carotid arteries." the M.E. told them.

"I thought she was stabbed in the stomach and chest." Jane said.

"She was. Those were inflicted post-mortem, and those were the stabs that splattered Kaitlyn with blood." Maura replied.

"Geez. This guy really hated her." Jane stated. "He's gonna try really hard to make sure he's not caught though. Your ex-wives are in some real danger Vince."

"What are we going to do? I don't have room for all of them in my apartment." Korsak told them.

"Well why don't we have the protective custody at my house? I've got a bunch of spare bedrooms I don't use." Maura offered.

"Maur, no offense, but those rooms are cluttered with boxes." Jane told her.

"I cleaned them out! I figured, I've got a real family now, so I should get the rooms cleaned out." the other woman replied. Jane smiled.

"Alright, then I guess we're at Maura's for a while." she said. Korsak nodded.

"I guess we are." he agreed. Jane motioned to a uniform.

"Can you bring the two women out of the interview rooms please? They're going into protective custody." she instructed. The man nodded and set about his task.

"Vinny!" Korsak turned his head to see Kaitlyn and Frankie entering the room, a pitbull puppy in the latter's arms.

"Well who's this little guy?" he asked as they approached.

"It's a girl. Her collar says her name's Alice." Kaitlyn grinned.

"That is most definitely the woman for Korsak." Frankie said to Frost. "That dog ran in behind a uniform, and just as he was about to throw it out, she stopped him and begged for him to let her take care of it. Said it shouldn't be out on the street all alone." The two watched as Korsak unconciously placed an arm around his ex-wife's shoulders as they spoke to the puppy together.

"I feel like this whole thing is going to be a disaster." Frost muttered.

"What whole thing?" Frankie asked, confused.

"The three ex-wives, Korsak, Jane, and me all staying at Dr. Isles' house to protect the three of them." Frost informed him.

"You can come too if you like Frankie. Give you some practice for when you become a full detective." Maura said, appearing beside them.

"Thanks Maura." Frankie smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"So how long do we think it's going to be before those two are back together?" she asked, nodding towards Korsak and Kaitlyn.

"I give it a month." Frost decided.

"I give it three weeks." Frankie said.

"Uh uh, it'll happen this week during protective custody." Jane stated, popping up beside them.

"I agree with Jane." Maura agreed.

"Course ya do." Frost and Frankie muttered.

"I still think three ex-wives, all three clearly still in love with their ex-husband, staying in the same house is going to be a disaster." Frost declared. Jane, Frankie, and Maura nodded.

"We're just gonna have to keep an eye on them, and ya know, try and keep the peace." Jane shrugged. The others nodded and watched as Melody and Dana were brought out of the interview rooms. They saw the way the other two women were watching the couple in the room and hurried over before a fight could break out.

"Okay, you three, we're putting all three of you into protective custody. You'll be staying at Dr. Isles' house with me, Detective Frost, my brother Frankie here, and Korsak." Jane informed them. The three women nodded.

"We'll take you to your houses so that you can get clothes, and then we'll get you settled in over at Maura's. As of right now, none of you go anywhere without one of us." Frost said.

"Katie, I'll take you back to your house for more clothes." Korsak said. The woman in question smiled and nodded.

"Dana, I'll take you." Frost said before Jane could.

"Guess that leaves me and you Melody." the dark haired detective said. "We're taking Josh into protective custody too, so he needs to get stuff too." The redhead nodded and motioned for her son to follow her. Each pair then set off for each woman's respective house.

*2 hours later*

Everyone arrived at Maura's at relatively the same time.

"Okay, so I think that a few of us are going to have to share rooms." Maura said as she mapped out the upstairs in her head. "I thought I had enough, but maybe not."

"Well Josh and I can share." Melody offered. Maura nodded.

"I think we need two more pairs...Jane, you wanna bunk with me?" she asked.

"Sure." Jane agreed.

"Katie and I can stay together. If that's okay with you I mean." Korsak said, directing the last part at Kaitlyn.

"Of course." she said, ignoring the looks she got from Dana and Melody. The puppy whimpered in her arms.

"Oh, you don't mind Ali staying, do you Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked.

"Of course not. And please, you know you can call me Maura." Maura replied with a smile. He smiled back and nodded. Maura showed everyone to their rooms, and they all got settled in. Kaitlyn placed her bag down in the closet and changed into pajama pants and an old t-shirt before heading back downstairs with everyone else. She sat down next to Korsak on the couch and began braiding her hair over her shoulder.

"You want me to do it?" he offered. She smiled.

"Sure. You always did it better than me anyway." she said, handing the brush and hair tie over to him.

"When did you learn how to braid hair?" Jane asked from an armchair.

"I taught him about a year into our marriage. First time, and he did it better than me." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Braided her hair every time she wanted it afterwards too." Korsak nodded, quickly finishing the style and securing it with the hair tie.

"Nice shirt by the way." he teased her. She blushed, having hoped he wouldn't notice. It was an old BPD shirt that he had worn under his jacket at their wedding. All the men in the wedding had done it, and she had snagged it from him to sleep in a few weeks later. He'd never taken it back.

"I wore that shirt instead of a dress shirt under my suit at our wedding. She took it a few weeks later, and it's been hers ever since." Korsak explained to everyone else.

"I didn't think you'd remember." Kaitlyn said.

"Course I remembered. That was my favorite shirt." he grinned, kissing the side of her head as though they were still married. She smiled softly as he placed an arm around her shoulders on the back of the couch.

"It's getting late. I should get to bed." Jane sighed, standing.

"Yeah, me too." Frankie agreed. Everyone else also agreed and all headed to their respective rooms. Kaitlyn climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket up around herself, Korsak soon joining her.

"Just like old times huh?" she said softly.

"Not quite." he replied. She gave him a confused look as he turned out the light on his side of the bed.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. He simply placed an arm around her, for the third time that day, and gently pulled until she moved closer and rested her head on his chest as he held her tightly.

"Now it's just like old times." he said, kissing her head. She nodded, smiling.

"Goodnight Vinny." she whispered.

"Goodnight Katie."


End file.
